


A Betrayal?

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e17 One Last Score, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	A Betrayal?

**  
A Betrayal?   
**

Tony glanced at Gibbs, his hazel eyes obscured by his eyelids and long eyelashes.  Sweat drenched his body, his muscles aching from his eternity of being strung up on the St Andrew's Cross.  Gibbs had been teasing - no, make that _torturing_ \- him for what seemed like hours.  The feather stroked over his cock; Tony shuddered at the effort of holding back his orgasm.

"Have you betrayed me, Tony?" Gibbs murmured.  "I saw the way you were looking at Barrett.  Do you want her more than you want me?"

"N-n-no, boss," Tony stuttered.  "Just... made me... think.... what might of been."  The effort of stringing a sentence together had Tony gasping for breath.  He gulped in air, before continuing, "Love you, boss... only person for me..."  His head dropped onto his chest.  He could sense Gibbs stepping closer, but refused to let himself panic.

Wrapping his finger in Tony's hair, Gibbs pulled the younger man's head back.  He kissed Tony fiercely, "Good, because I don't share..."


End file.
